


Happy Birthday, Heir of Breath

by bottombitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Scents & Smells, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: For his birthday, Jade, Roxy and Terezi plan something special for John.





	Happy Birthday, Heir of Breath

John's birthday had been something that his lady friends prepared for far in advance. Jade, Roxy and Terezi, who were all in some sort of friends-with-benefits arrangement with John, had gotten together a few weeks beforehand and decided upon what they would do for him. A lot of ideas were thrown around, from stripper parties (Terezi), to stripper parties but with fursuits (Jade), but Roxy eventually managed to talk them down to just the four of them getting together, where the girls would do something special for John - they all enjoyed giving him blowjobs. They agreed that it was the best part of fooling around with him, for a reason that none of them could quite clarify - most likely out of embarrassment. In reality, it was because John's cock held a heavy musk - the intense smell of a man - and the girls were all entranced by it. It had been Roxy who had first experienced the wonder that was John's cock, but after sharing her new discovery with the other two girls, they had to explore for themselves. Jade had talked John into letting her do it a few times previous, but Terezi was relatively new to the concept.

On the day itself, they waited for his birthday party to pass like normal. It went by slowly for the three girls, who couldn't wait for it to be over, so that they could get down to business. Finally, the other guests left, and they took John up to his room. Terezi, Jade and Roxy had all set themselves up in sexy clothing, in an attempt to get John into the mood for funny business. Terezi wore a teal dress, cut short to show off her thighs. Jade stripped herself of the party clothing, wearing green lingerie which filled out nicely. Roxy, on the other hand, had gone for wearing nothing underneath her party clothes, and had taken them off the moment that they had stepped into the room. Now naked, Roxy slipped onto John's lap as they sat him down on the bed, and began whispering into his ear about how fun of a time he was going to have, her plump ass pressing down against his crotch, bringing him to half-mast, as his cock sat within the confines of his pants.

While Roxy continued grinding down against him, Jade took her place between his legs. She ran both hands along his inner thighs, until reaching his crotch, where she slid a hand into his underwear to wrap her fingers around his cock. For the time being, she could fit almost all of it within her hand, but she knew from experience that that would change the moment his boxers came off. As Roxy moved away from him, Terezi moved beside Jade, and ran her tongue along his inner thigh, until she reached the gap in his boxers. As Jade continued to stroke him, she wormed her long tongue inside there, her nose pressing up against the fabric as they did. He'd been wearing them all day, and they smelled like him - like his musk - manly, and a little intense. Her tongue made contact with his cock, and she used it, along with her hand, to slip the heavy length out of his boxers, and into the open. Jade immediately leaned forward and planted her nose at the base of his cock, taking a deep inhale of the scent she craved, made even more intense by her heightened senses. Terezi, meanwhile, moved up to press a kiss to the head of his cock, as her tongue slid free to probe his urethra, though it didn't stay there for long.

When Terezi finally slipped the head of his cock into her mouth, her tongue slipped around the head, and began to move around it in a constant motion, teasing the sensitive tip. As she did, she coaxed a drop of precum out, and slid her tongue beneath the underside to let that precum fall onto her tongue. A moaning sound left her throat as she swallowed the precum, sending vibrations through John's cock. As he groaned in pleasure, he did so into a kiss he was now sharing with Roxy, who seemed content to let Terezi and Jade have the first go. She was pre-occupied with John's mouth, her hand cradling his chin as she pressed desperate kisses to his lips. His hand moved across her body, and slid between her legs, a large finger pushing into her slick entrance with a firm push. She returned a moan into their kiss, just as Jade was finished having her fill of John's manly scent. She reached into his boxers, and tried to pull his balls out, but when it turned out that the hole wasn't big enough, she used her space powers to just do away with John's boxers entirely, sending them to- well, anywhere else, she didn't really care. Now she had access to his balls, ripe and sweaty after a day filled with fun. Pursing her lips, she gave them a sloppy kiss, before opening her mouth and taking one of them inside. She bounced it on her tongue - god, it felt so big. She could imagine all the cum laying dormant inside those balls, just waiting for three sexy ladies such as her and her companions to drain them.

Jade's tongue rolled around the testicle inside her mouth, as Terezi bobbed her head further and further down along the length of his cock. She took in all of the various tastes, her senses exploding with various attractive colours. The precum that ran down her throat, a pearly white, tasted mostly of salt, but there was a hint of sweetness to it that the other girls wouldn't be able to pick up on - coupled with its viscous texture, it was almost as if she was swallowing cream. Truthfully, though, she'd swallow whatever came out of John's cock, having found a deep fondness for both him and the cock she held in her mouth. As she slipped further down, the taste brought another slutty moan from her, her thoughts lost among the desire to take his cock all the way into her mouth. Only a few moments later, with some pushing, she reached her goal. Her tongue extended outward, and ran cross his ballsack, metting Jade's, as the other girl started worshipping the large orbs. The two of them worked together to bring John towards an orgasm, though they knew from experience that he would last a good while yet.

Jade had gone down on her brother on more than one occassion, having become addicted to the naughtiness that came alongside doing something so taboo. The fact that she was enjoying what she was doing so much even outside of their familial relations only made the concept all the more arousing. In a move that surprised Terezi, Jade's hand moved to the back of her head and pushed her further down on her brother's cock. She held Terezi at the base, starving her of oxygen, for a few long moments, before starting to gag her on John's cock. When she finally pulled Terezi back entirely, she leaned up and planted a sloppy kiss to Terezi's lips, right at the head of John's hard member. As she slid their conjoined lips lower, moving further down the length of John's tasty cock, Terezi realised what Jade was going for. As they continued to half-heartedly kiss each other, they ran their lips up and down John's cock, essentially giving him a double blowjob. John couldn't have been happier. While his main focus was on bringing Roxy to her first orgasm with only his fingers, he couldn't stop himself from bucking his hips up, between the moving lips of his other two partners. Precum rolled down his cock and mixed with their saliva, making the experience all the more tasty for the two girls. As they reached his tip again, they added their tongues into their kiss to give the tip of his cock more stimulation.

As it turned out, that was all that poor John could take. Grunting, he thrust up into their kiss, and spurted off his first orgasm of the night. His cum never shot straight upwards, his tip always covered by one of their tongues. As the waves of cum mixed into their prolonged kiss, they exchanged it between them. By the time John was finished, there was more cum being exchanged between them than saliva. They pulled away, and each swallowed what they had, before leaning down to press a temporary goodbye kiss to John's cock. Jade lingered a little, letting her tongue run over the softening member, while Terezi pulled back. Roxy, meanwhile, was quivering against John, his fingers having brought her to an intense orgasm. Wanting to return the favour, Roxy moved down onto the floor, and moved her lips beside Jade's. After giving Roxy a kiss on the cheek, Jade pulled back, letting the girl have John's cock to herself for a while. In the meantime, Jade and Terezi sat on the couch beside John, at either side of him, and pressed themselves up against him. John wasn't used to having so many girls around him at once, but he wasn't complaining - who would? They settled his arms between their breasts, and moved their lips up to kiss over his cheeks. This was the best birthday gift he'd ever gotten - certainly better than a harlequin.

Roxy, given that she had John's cock all to herself, was cleaning up the mess that the other two had made. She licked along the length of John's cock, replacing what had been mostly their saliva with her own. She enjoyed the little specks of cum that she came across on her journey up the length of his cock, swallowing them down eagerly. As she reached the tip, she opened her mouth and engulfed the head, letting out a soft moan as the taste of his dick filled her senses. She loved John's cock in a way that the other two girls simply didn't understand; Jade, because her relationship with John was primarily based on their familial bond, and Terezi because trolls had a different concept of love. Roxy saw John as more than just a cock to be worshiped - he was a close friend, perhaps even a lover, and she appreciated him more than anything else in the world. It was his birthday, and he deserved to enjoy it. To that end, she did something that she had never done before. As she slid her lips further down his cock, she took him all the way into her throat. With it being her first time taking him so deep, she had some trouble, but as her nose pressed up against his crotch, she inhaled deeply, and carried herself through the experience with the scent of his cock.

John, meanwhile, was enjoying the feeling of his cock head pressing up against the back of Roxy's throat. Almost absentmindedly, his hand moved to the back of her head, and, while holding her down at the base of his cock, he thrust his hips upward and enjoyed the back of her throat for a while, letting the head of his cock brush against the tender flesh back there. Roxy, fighting off the urge to pull off him, remained down there for a few, long moments, before tapping on his thigh to tell him that she needed to pull back. Even as she pulled off his cock, the two of them remained joined together, by a gush of saliva. Tears had run down her cheeks, with her makeup beginning to run. Streaks of black painted her face, making it look like she had been crying, but that couldn't have been further from the truth. As she looked up at John, she grinned widely, and reached up to stroke his cock. Given the excessive amount of lubrication, her strokes of his cock came with a sloshing sound, making her wish that she could have his cock back inside her throat again.

That was a wish that she turned into a reality, slipping him back into her mouth, and taking him deep. As he returned to her throat, John's hands slid into her hair, and Roxy looked up at him with lustful eyes. It was clear what he wanted, and she wouldn't have stopped him even if she had the option to. As his fingers took a firm grip of her head, John lifted himself from the couch and began to thrust his hips forward. Building up a steady rhythm, John started to fuck her throat. His cock slid into and out of her throat, each of his thrusts echoing throughout the room with a 'glk, glk, glk' from Roxy's throat. She wanted to be used, and John wanted to use her. It was a perfect situation. Roxy, whose pussy still ached from her recent orgasm, reached her hands down between her own legs, and began to masturbate. She slipped a finger inside herself, and rocked it back and forward at the same rhythm with which John was fucking her throat.

After a few minutes of John's steadily-more-brutal throatfucking, Roxy's throat began to ache, and she needed to pull back. As she took a few moments to collect herself, getting used to the feeling of having an empty throat, she continued stroking his cock. Her stroking technique became more ambitious, trying to pull his orgasm from him. She wanted something else before he came, though, and to that end, ran his nose along the underside of his cock. She leaned her nose in, and pressed it right up against the depth between his cock and balls, before inhaling deeply. His musk filled her senses just as it had the other two girls, and she fingered herself into her second orgasm of the night. She didn't understand how his scent alone held the power that it did, but she sure as hell wasn't going to complain. As her cunt gushed over her fingers, she leaned down further to take a greedy sniff of his delicious nutsack. Though Jade had already been greedy with his balls, Roxy explored the depths of his body to find more of the intoxicating scent.

She pressed her nose up against the bottom of his ballsack, and ran her tongue over the spot beneath, though she didn't go further. She dragged her tongue over the bottom of his sack, before taking both of his balls into her mouth, and starting to suckle. She ran her tongue over them as they sat inside her mouth. John noted that while both Roxy and Jade seemed to have an odd obsession with his balls, the way they went about worshiping them was completely different. Jade was more excitable, with her tongue moving quickly over the orbs, whereas Roxy liked to take her time. Her movements were careful, truly savouring the balls as they sat within her mouth. Although John had already cum once, they were still full of the stuff, and Roxy could tell. She couldn't wait any longer. She wanted the cum that they held. Pulling back, she ran her lips back along the length of his cock, before taking just the head of his cock into her mouth. Her hands reached down, and stroked him hard and fast, as her lips clamped down around the tip. John, up above, was drawing closer to the climax she craved, his head leaning back, as shivers ran throughout his body.

As John was thrust into his second orgasm, Roxy continued stroking his cock, her hands twisting around his shaft; a firm grip on his cock, to milk him completely. His cum shot off into her mouth, being accepted straight onto her tongue. It lit up her senses, the taste all too familiar to the young blonde. It was her favourite part of blowing him, and as the ache in the back of her throat flared up, she knew that she had earned it. She swallowed the cum, moving it down the aforementioned aching throat, all while keeping the head of his cock in her mouth. By now, the remnants of his orgasm had become a mere dribble. When his cock finally stopped leaking cum, she pulled back, planted a soft kiss to the tip of the once-again softening member, and then pulled back.

After Terezi's hand wrapped around John's cock again, she stroked him slowly, trying to bring him into his third erection. It was clear that it wouldn't be so easy, though, as John's cock was more or less spent. He huffed, and leaned his head back, trying to will himself to grow hard again. Terezi's hand slid around the back of his head, and then gently tugged it forward again. When John opened his eyes to see what she was doing, he saw before him a sight that almost single-handedly solved his problem. Terezi's other hand was firmly placed on the back of his sister's head, as the two of them made out ferociously. He could see Terezi's long tongue slipping into Jade's mouth, where it poked at the flesh inside, making Jade's cheek hold its shape. While Terezi continued to stroke his cock, John grew hard in her grasp, his cock stiffening back to its previous state. Hard or not, though, John felt as if this would be his last.

"...you girls are gonna have to go easy on me," John lamented, closing his eyes with a sigh. He felt Terezi's hand move from behind his head, and then, as he opened his eyes again, all three girls slipped between his legs, each eager to get a piece of him in their mouth.

Almost immediately, Terezi leaned down to tend to his balls. She was the only one who hadn't gotten to taste them yet, and she was eager to find out what all the fuss was about. Though his balls were still tarnished by the saliva of both Roxy and Jade, she pulled one of them into her mouth without so much as a moment's hesitation. Outright moaning at the taste, she slid her hand over to massage the other. To her, the human skin colour held a variety of different tastes, and John's was slightly caramel in nature. The caramel taste mixed with the naturally musky one that John always held meant that Terezi could eagerly slurp at his gentials for hours, without getting bored of the taste. She ran her tongue between his ballsack and his thigh, scraping it along the areas that neither Jade nor Roxy had been able to reach. The length of her tongue came in handy, allowing her to reach into the depths of his crotch without having to take his testicle out of her mouth - she wouldn't have, anyway. She was having too much fun.

Roxy, having just had his cock all to herself, decided to let the other two girls take charge, and as Terezi went down to her balls, and Jade went up for the tip of his cock, Roxy slid herself in the middle, running her tongue around the base of his shaft. She could still taste her own saliva, and, in a sense of duty, started to clean John's cock. In a way, she was happy that she had been given the middle, because it was a part of his cock that she barely got an opportunity to focus on. After burying her nose against the flesh to take another deep inhale of his scent, she slid her tongue outward and began to lick along his length. Her hand moved to the back, and held his cock in place, while her tongue covered his cock entirely in a thinner sheen of saliva. She closed her eyes, and turned her licking into soft kisses, which moved up and down the length of his cock, truly showing just how devoted she was to loving his cock. At the end of the day, all the unpleasant tastes in the world couldn't keep her from wanting his cock in her mouth, but at this point his manly scent was more of a bonus.

As Jade's lips enveloped the head for the first time that day, she opened her eyes and looked up at John. Being the first one to actually engage with John directly while blowing him, this took John by surprise. He felt a little embarassed, given how deep her gaze was, but she showed him that there was nothing to be worried about by running her tongue around the head of his cock, and pulling back to press a sloppy kiss to the tip. As she leaned back down again, taking the head back into her mouth, her tongue probed the tip for just a moment, before she began to bob her head against only the head, her soft lips dragging back and forth over the most sensitive part of his cock. All the while, her eyes remained fixed on John's, and although he didn't return her gaze all of the time, those moments in which he did, he could tell that she was passionate about what she was doing - taking sucking his cock so seriously, as if it were an art form. Sucking on her brother's cock was an odd art form for Jade to be so devoted to, but she commited herself to it nonetheless.

John was in heaven, there was no doubt about it. Having all three girls working his cock at once was a pleasure unlike any he had felt before - truly befitting of a birthday present, but he found that he wanted more. "...hey, can the three of you all line up for me?" he asked, worried about voicing such an odd request. To his surprise, though, only a moment later, the girls each moved their faces up, side-by-side, with Jade on the left, Roxy in the middle, and Terezi on the right. He laid his cock against Roxy's face for a moment, letting himself gather the strength for what he was about to do, before pressing the head of his cock against Jade's lips. As she accepted him into her mouth, his hands moved to the back of her head, and for about a minute, he gave her a face-fucking so intense that she thought his cock might slip down her throat entirely. Next on his list was Roxy, who gave his cock an eager kiss before he slipped into her mouth in a similar fashion. He face-fucked Roxy just as he had Jade, though Roxy was noticably more involved, moving her head back and forth to match his rhythm, as she moaned along with him. Finally, he moved to Terezi, who was so ready for what was about to happen that she took him into her mouth the moment that he pulled out of Roxy's. He didn't even have to fuck her face, as she practically fucked her own. She gagged herself on his cock so intensely that he thought she might pass out, but he wasn't satisfied with that alone. As he had with the other two girls, he slid his fingers into Terezi's hair and started to brutally fuck her mouth. She tried to bring him further pleasure with her tongue, but she simply couldn't keep up with how fast he was moving.

When his orgasm came - and it didn't take long - he swiftly pulled out of Terezi's mouth. As the girls realised what was happening, they all bunched up and opened their mouths wide, ready to receive his load. He was spoilt for choice, unsure who to give his load to first, but without much time to choose, he simply went from left to right. The first spurt, slightly off-target due to the speed of John's stroking, landed on Jade's cheek, while the second landed in her mouth. The third and fourth landed successfully in Roxy's open maw, while the last three shots covered Terezi's face, who, in her excitement, had closed her mouth to bite her lip. With the three of them covered, John collapsed back onto the couch, truly spent from the entire ordeal. He couldn't have gotten it up again, no matter what the girls did, but they were too busy making out with each other to come to terms with that, making each face equally sticky and each mouth equally full of John's delicious cum.

— — —

John was the first to wake up the next morning, his cock still aching from the night before. As he slipped out of bed, away from the three entagled bodies of his would-be girlfriends, he went to make coffee. It wasn't his birthday anymore, but he still felt as if he were on cloud nine. As Roxy moved up behind him, sneaky as always, and nipped his earlobe with her teeth, she smiled. "Enjoy yourself?" she asked him, her throat hoarse from just how brutal he had been with the three of them.

"Definitely," he replied, pouring his coffee. "Best birthday ever."

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous commission. Had a lot of fun writing it. Cock and ball worship is always a wonderful thing to explore.


End file.
